


After Swimmy Bevs

by DanaTerror



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its pretty much boyfriends being dumb and playing with each others hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaTerror/pseuds/DanaTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of his mind, Michael thought Gavin was cute. He'd never say it while the other guys were around. But lunch time was a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Swimmy Bevs

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I wrote eons ago for sorou on Tumblr. I figured if I was posting a fic anyway, I might as well post this one too since I still like it quite a bit. Everyone needs some tooth-rotting Mavin fluff from time to time, right?

It had become a habit of theirs at the office, to splash around drinking beer and generally making asses of themselves in the pool. And if Michael was honest, their lunchtime swims had a special kind of fun to them, better than going out to Chipotle or Quizno’s. There was just something about dunking Gavin’s head two feet under the water and holding him there until he spasmodically scrambled to the surface that Michael found really satisfying.

Of course, with that came the inevitable showers, lest they go back to work and make the office reek of chlorine. This time, Michael was glad he insisted on going first. He wasn’t sure how, but the last time, Gavin had managed to effectively waste 20 minutes in the shower. By the time he got out, he’d had at least four new and earth-shatteringly stupid Gavin-isms, including,”Does cheese think the moon is made of humans?” Michael delivered him a solid kick in the balls for that. 

As for now, Michael was slipping on his Achievement Hunter hoodie over his black t-shirt, mentally patting himself on the back for having the foresight to shower first. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Lunch was nearly over and Gavin was still holding up in the fucking bathroom. Michael let out a heavy sigh. Figures, he thought, stalking angrily down the hall.

~ 

“Hey asshole! It’s almost 2! Are you fucking ready or not?” Michael yelled at the half-naked Brit clad only in skinny jeans, who whipped around in response.

“Michael! Come feel my hair!”

Michael blinked a couple of times.

“What?”

“Come on! Come feel it!” Gavin repeated, this time grabbing Michael’s hand and bringing it up to his messy wheat colored locks. 

Michael had so many questions and while logic dictated to pull his hand away, he was oddly content with leaving it in Gavin’s hair, even daring to drag his fingers across the scalp. Michael couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy; his own hair was an absolute mess to manage and yet Gavin probably left the blow dryer on high for five minutes and his hair still came out all feathery and boyish and perfect.

“Damn, it’s really soft,” he finally admitted. He meant it too. It wasn’t any secret at the office that Gavin was good looking and more than a few Redditors commented on how they’d easily have a go – including the guys. 

It couldn’t be helped. Gavin Free was just that attractive.

“Innit?” Gavin replied. “It’s supposed to make me smell like -” He paused before glancing not-so-subtly at the bottle on the countertop. 

“Apollo?” he finished with a puzzled look. “Does Apollo smell good, Michael?”

Michael couldn’t stifle his giggle at the silly question. Nonetheless, he snaked a hand around the back of Gavin’s neck and brought his head down, leaning his nose into his hair. Michael wasn’t sure what Apollo smelled like but right now Gavin smelled like sage and lavender, and the soft scent coupled with the pretty wheat locks was absolutely intoxicating. He continued to weave his fingers in and out of Gavin’s hair, mussing it up as it brushed against his skin. All the while, Gavin was losing himself against Michael’s touch, his eyes fighting to stay open. It wasn’t long before he gathered up enough strength and clarity to push Michael back, guiding the red-head back to the vacant Achievement Hunter office.

Their limbs were entwined as they fell backwards onto the couch, barely missing it. Gavin nuzzled his nose in the crook of Michael’s neck and reached up towards his head. He managed to hook a few fingers into Michael’s hair, stroking carelessly. A smile tugged at Gavin’s lips when he saw Michael close his eyes and let out an airy sigh.

Who would have thought.

Gavin repeated the action over and over, his hand running deftly into Michael’s reddish-brown curls, caressing lightly and releasing. He snuggled against the man as his motions were reciprocated, Michael’s hands tugging at and playing with Gavin’s hair, mussing it up. No words were exchanged, no sounds were made apart from their steady breathing, and only the pixelated clock across the room served any indication that time was even moving at all. 

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

Gavin glanced up but Michael’s mouth was already shut. It figured. Even still, Gavin let out a little laugh against the man’s chest. He would have never said it if the other guys were around. He would never play with Gavin’s hair if they were around. Sure, he was fine with a little Mavin teasing for the cameras but this...this was something only him and Gavin got to share. A lunchtime secret, sealed away in the privacy and comfort of the empty office. Only here would Michael dissolve his rage-filled facade and shower someone like Gavin in such an intimate display of affection.  
Gavin knew it wouldn’t last forever but for now, laying on the couch with his boy, admiring his messy curls that splayed about his forehead as he did the same with his own brown hair...that was enough.


End file.
